nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegli:Forum:De Kaffeero:RoWikicity:Cafeneasv:Forum:KrogenCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. Don't forget to check out the news on the main page! __TOC__ Activity Isn't it time we got back to bringing activity to Lovia? HORTON11: • 16:27, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :You got any suggestions? :o --OuWTB 11:42, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Not that I support violence, but the last few times we've managed to bring a boost with some war in Lovia. Or perhaps I should declare Truth Island autonomous again in order to see Kunarian return and go all crazy. How about you? Any ideas? HORTON11: • 14:19, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Linguistics seems to be capable of reviving Burenia, so let's see if that also works in Lovia :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:14, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Maybe we need Latino immigrants :o --OuWTB 16:22, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Illegal immigration? Perhaps we could even go with some political shakeup or even something linked to the current global terrorism. HORTON11: • 18:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::We do not really have a muslim population though :o --OuWTB 10:16, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No, but if Lovia were to support the wider fight against terrorism, who knows. And then again, we could always work on more Muslims. Traspes doesn't have a particularly large Muslim population yet they were hit by a terrorist attack in the summer. HORTON11: • 16:45, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::@support wider fight: agree with that; @more muslims: contra :P We don't have anyone in the community who knows something about islam and besides, I'm pretty sure we don't want 'em :P --OuWTB 10:02, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Well then, how about making some sort of group operating in wikinations that has links to ISIS and goinng from there? HORTON11: • 14:33, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I'd prefer linguistics to revive the wiki along with more development of the history of the wiki. Anywho. Forgive me for disappearing. I've had a lot happen recently and to put it succinctly: I'm going to be a father to a baby girl soon. And I'm currently trying to find a new job so I may not be able to jump on as often as I'd like. I'm going to try and help continue our political reform and stuff over this weekend. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:08, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :@Ǻs: you remind me terribly much of the Limburgish head-idiot :o :@Kun: welcome back and congratulations! :) :@Linguistics: maybe we could work on Bredish, though we'd probably need to ask Cadaro first :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:49, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Congratulations. Now Cadaro isn't active so I'm sure we can work on Bredish, even if it is just working on literary figures, written material and such. At the same time we can work on other things, like I suggested above. Something to do with the geopolitical sphere would be good to do, especially if it links other wikinations. Something we've discussed over in Brunant here has been a new IWO, a European wikination organization and a potential (hypothetical) common currency. Even if none of this comes to fruition, the discussion can also help bring activity to not just Lovia. HORTON11: • 21:42, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's a good idea. In Greece they arrested some people that are connected to the Belgium terrorists and we can make something similar. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sure, I'll dop something as Prem and minister of Def. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:15, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I feel at this point that Lovia is a more or less completed project and attempts to revive activity are just scraping the barrel. I don't know if any of you share this opinion. ::::::The very best of wishes to you Kunarian. Good luck with the job and I hope everything turns out ok. --Semyon 17:46, January 19, 2015 (UTC) House If anyone is looking to make themselves a new house I could help out. As long as It's a modern/contemporary design and not massive I can make a 3d model of it. HORTON11: • 21:30, January 19, 2015 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS Brunanter Police have raided a house in Dortmund (Koningstad) reportedly housing suspected terrorists/extremists. A minor shootout ensued with three suspects later arrested. News reports in Traspes are confirming that one of the suspects behind the train bombing in Alcacer was the target of the raid, though there is no confirmation if he was detained among the three. HORTON11: • 17:33, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to drop into Lovia quickly to say hi! I know I haven't been active in ages, but I thought I'd just log on today to see what's been going on in Lovia lately. As much as I'd like to hang around to help out with getting the wiki active again, I'm going to be mega busy over the next few months and can't see myself being very active. So good luck to you all, especially Happy who's succeeding me as Governor of Kings Frijoles333 TALK 18:22, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Hahah, hey. Of course you are always welcome for minor edits from time to time ;) --OuWTB 19:14, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Dutchies (or anyone who knows), Do you guys know why there is a blurry military pattern over an area of the Netherlands. It's an airbase rear Uden (close to 's-Hertogenbosch) and it's the first place I've come across like it. HORTON11: • 19:09, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :There's a military base there :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:15, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I know it's an airbase, but why is THAT one blurred out. For example Leeuwarden Air Base in Keegsdijkje is perfectly visible. HORTON11: • 19:19, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::The Brabantic military doesn't lack brains, unlike the Frisians :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::According to wikipedia, you can find nuclear weapons there. HORTON11: • 19:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Qytokant the Brabantics are known drunkards who know nothing of military affairs. Their primary talent is the enjoyment of life, whereas the Frisians are a nation of stoics inside whom houses a million little Clint Eastwoods. :::::Tsss... Everyone knows Limburgish people are even racially superior though :o --OuWTB 04:16, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Good afternoon, Geert :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:52, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::All three of you are wrong. The Flemish are better. Who but the Flemish could keep a country over 1 year without a government? It takes quite something to do that, and the Frisians, Brabantics and Limburgish could never stand up to Rutte. HORTON11: • 14:38, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::The Flemish are impossible to rule because they're worse than idiots. Rutte is an IRL politician, therefore also worse than an idiot :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:23, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Well, the Limburgish Gouvernment is quite good at disagreeing too; the only problem is they can't decide when to hold elections, so they're stuck with the same composition for four years and nothing gets done :P --OuWTB 15:27, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Does that contradict any of that which I said though? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:31, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::And who says impossible to rule is being idiots. I call that outsmarting all. HORTON11: • 16:18, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Qytokant, I don't think you get the essence though :o --OuWTB 16:21, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::You mean that takavíhki idiots can also have a non-functioning government rather than none at all? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:01, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::We are nationally known to have the most corrupt policians though :o Verheijen, Van Rey, Dré Peeters, Wilders, Dion Graus, etc :P --OuWTB 09:23, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::And you call us an Apenland :P HORTON11: • 16:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 10:05, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Revolution Anybody up for another revolution? Just kidding . After four years of inactivity, I was quite interested to see what has changed here. Good to see old and new faces. Enjoy your time here, take care of Lovia. Farewell. Bucu 10:56, February 16, 2015 (UTC)